Modular belts are usually constructed from modules that are assembled in a bricklayed manner and hinged together with a pivot rod. A disadvantage of this design is the complexity of the assembly process, which is typically done manually. This complexity results in high assembly costs and an inventory needed for the large number of pivot rods.
Various attempts have been made to eliminate the pivot rods. The primary motivation for eliminating the pivot rods is to reduce cost. Most of the known rodless systems join the modules by clipped links. The clipped systems are sometimes promoted as being easier to assemble and easy to clean.
Most of the clipped systems use molded studs integrated into the link ends on one side of the module to act as a pivot pin. These studs are engaged (or snapped in) through a slotted link on the opposite side of the adjacent module and finally rest in the pivot bore. The slots or gaps, which are provided to introduce the studs into the link, may cause problems for cleaning. Residuals may be collected therein and are difficult to remove.
Accordingly, there is a need for a modular belt with a rodless hinge that overcomes the above mentioned shortcomings.